The present invention relates generally to operations performed and equipment utilized in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides multilateral well completion systems and methods.
A typical multilateral well includes multiple lateral or branch wellbores. The multiple branch wellbores could be used for variously injecting, transferring, storing and producing fluids in these wells. However, at present no satisfactory systems and methods are commercially available for accomplishing these functions conveniently, cost effectively and reliably in multilateral wells.
Furthermore, it is difficult if not impossible to change a typical multilateral completion system without pulling the system from the well. Thus, if well conditions change, for example, if it is desired to inject or store fluids in a zone which was formerly produced, typical multilateral completion systems must be pulled from the well and be reconfigured or replaced to conform to the new well conditions.
Therefore, it is well known by those skilled in the art that improved systems and methods are needed for multilateral well completions. Preferably, such improved multilateral well completion systems and methods should be adaptable to changing well conditions and configurable to suit a variety of situations.